The Perfect Crime
by FirstxKiss
Summary: [ONESHOT] AxC. Cheers to this couple! I suck at summaries so here goes: What is your idea of the perfect crime? Read to find out! Rated T for safe. [REPOSTED due to too many errors.]


**Author's Note:** GAHH! My first fanfic on tis account. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Seed. Happy now?

* * *

The Perfect Crime

_By: Anna FirstxKiss_

A girl with golden blonde hair quietly made her way down a set of stairs, hair a mess, while wearing a sky blue t-shirt and grey track pants. She reached the bottom step and thought to herself.

"I haven't went down that railing in a pretty long time…I wonder…"

Cagalli jogged back up to the top and sat on the railing, holding onto the railing to keep herself steady.

"Ready…set…"

"GO!"

"Kira!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to say that…" said Cagalli pretending to cry.

"Oh Lacus called. She said to get ready at around 1:30-ish. Something about shopping for a dress…" said Kira rubbing the sleepy-ness out of his eyes.

Cagalli ran back to her room. She took a look at her silver watch that was lying on her night table.

"12:00! Why oh why does she always do things early.."

The blonde princess wore a black shirt that said "Back Off!", a pair of dark jeans with a few holes in it due to her foolish-ness when she use to rollerblade without any kneepads.

"Lacus! Hi! Nice to meet you! I haven't met you in so long!" exclaimed Kira when he answered the door.

"Kira, silly. We were just talking on the phone. And you took me out to lunch yesterday hun." Lacus said with a giggle.

"Hey Kira!" said Miriallia in a happy tone from behind Lacus.

"Can I hit you with a fish just for being dumb oh dear brother?" Cagalli asked innocently while doing a gesture with her hand to make it look like she was about to slap him.

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"But Cagalli! You just ate!"

"Yeah, A SALAD!"

"Oh pssh." Said Miriallia in frustration.

The pink haired princess was searching through the clothing racks for a nice dress.

"Lacus! You already have like 5 dresses in the changing room!"

"But! This one's so pretty!" Lacus said while holding up a deep violet, knee length dress with spaghetti straps and little sequins sewed in the shape of a flower.

"Oh my god…it is prett—Just take it with you!" exclaimed Miriallia.

"Oh my god…" said Cagalli in awe.

"Oh my god…YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT TO THE DANCE!"

* * *

Athrun usually was a good dresser. He chose to wear a classic black tuxedo with a tie that was a lighter shade of green than his mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

"Athrun! I'm being attacked by a spatula!" Dearka shouted like he was in danger.

The navy blue haired person rushed to the scene.

"I finally got your attention!" The tan boy said in delight.

Athrun sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Miriallia." He said with a smile.

Athrun had an urge to slap him with a rice ladle for his stupidity.

"Seriously."

"Okay! Sheesh. Temper temper…"

"Say it!"

"I'm broke. I can't take Milly to the dance."

"Then get a job! I've been telling you for 4 months now!"

"That's…a very good idea!"

The emerald eyed boy mentally slapped himself.

Later…

"THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" scolded Dearka while trying to make a yucky, wet mop balance on a wall.

* * *

Milly came out of the change room wearing a beautiful sunset orange dress that had a layer of yellow on the bottom which gently glided every time she moved. She also decided to wear silver chandelier earrings with a bit of orange rhinestones.

"So…how do I look?"

"Fabulous!" Lacus squealed while trying to balance a pile of dresses in her arms.

"I want…this dress!" The pink haired goddess pulled out an alluring lavender coloured knee length dress that had a thin line of sequins on the rim. It was magnificent. Even more eye catching with a gorgeous girl to model it.

What about Cagalli you ask? Well…umm…

"MWUHAHAHA! Eat my dust you evil alien from the fifth dimension!" the golden blonde cheered for herself while twisting & turning the joystick while violently pressing the red button on top.

"CAGALLI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS DORKY ARCADE!"

"Dammit!"

"You only have a few hours to get ready! Oh good lord, spare me." The brunette pleaded.

With that last statement, they both dragged her out of the arcade with 2 arms.

"Finally! I have enough money!" Dearka excitedly said.

Athrun pulled out whatever was in his jean pocket.

"…What do you know…I did have extra money to loan you…"

"That's wonderful!" the tanned boy said with a plastic grin. Then as quickly as you can say "Crazy Cat", his facial expression turned into an angry looking one.

"Are you serious! You forced me to work in a sloppy fast food restaurant for a few hours just to get some cash for a simple dance to take the girl of my dreams to & you couldn't lend me just a few dollars?"

Athrun nodded with a small innocent smile on his face.

"How cruel."

The owner of the emerald eyes gave a small chuckle.

* * *

"I WANT OUT!"

"Jesus Cagalli. It's just a dress."

"Plus it looks great on you!"

Cagalli gave her black strapless dress a small tug to help "release" it's tightness. She let out a sigh.

"Plus! Athrun will love what you're wearing!" Lacus said with a little squeal.

She gave a little blush.

"I think I overdid her makeup, Lacus." Miriallia giggled.

"Shush!"

Then all three of them put some last minute touches on themselves.

"Wait…you said we'd meet them there, right?"

* * *

"Oh Lacus…you look d-divine." Kira had trouble saying. But who wouldn't when you have a gorgeous pink haired girl wearing the perfect dress for her? I thought so. The pink haired princess gave a little giggle at Kira's nervousness.

"Miriallia, Miriallia, Miriallia. You look beautiful. Can I take you home tonight?" Dearka said with a grin. If you look closely, you can see a little popping vein on the side of her forehead.

"I was kidding!" Dearka said while rubbing the back of his head. The orange-wearing brunette turned her heels & went to go get something to drink.

The blue haired gentleman gazed at the Princess of ORB.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Fine then." Athrun said while looking at another women.

"FINE! You can keep looking at me!" the blonde yelled in frustration.

"Aww…it's alright, my princess."

"W-what?" she gazed at his emerald green eyes in curiosity.

"It's the perfect crime. I stole your heart & you stole mine."

With that, he leaned in & gave her a gentle kiss on her petal pink lips.

* * *

**Author:** Did you like it? Send me a review! Ideas are GREATLY appreciated due to lack of imagination. Personally, I think this was a bit rushed but I'll do better later on I hope. Thanks for reading!


End file.
